


This is a fever, let the fireworks burn

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Blood and Injury, Dystopian Earth, Family Dynamics, Fireworks inspired, Gun Violence, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Hwa has a clock and is not shy to us it, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, Rescue Missions, Robots, Seonghwa is unforgiving, Space Pirates, Threats of Violence, Wooyoung has a lighter and ya know what happens next, but they deserve it, explicit violence, explicit/hinted gore (?), unnamed characters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: “I thought you would come faster.” Her voice sounded borderlining mockery and cockiness, a smirk appearing on her lips after she had analysed and recognized Seonghwa. “You humans should think and act faster, or else your beloved people suffer great damages.”Seonghwa hears the multiple gasps in their communication line. It made his blood boil in fury. At the same time he knew he couldn’t hurt a robot no matter how much he tried, Wooyoung was the one with a electric gun and specialized bullets, yet Seonghwa was the one standing in front of her. Her mockery made him want to smash her into pieces.“Why did you do that?” Seonghwa asks instead, voice spitting venom.“Why? Because I wanted to see how the oh almighty space pirates Ateez would react if I did that.”orAteez are out on a rescue mission to find the ones they had lost
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, hinted Choi San/Kang Yeosang, hinted Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	This is a fever, let the fireworks burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Atiny!!
> 
> Fireworks!! Happened!! What an amazing comeback. And well, Hwa holding a gun did things to my brain... so here we are. :D Yes, I wrote this in less than 4 hours, so it might not be /good/ but I thought I share it anyway. Enjoy!!

He chuckled at the pathetic view in front of him, eyes hard and unforgiving, the clock in his hand a heavy reassurance. Metal cold yet bruning. The shaft pressed indefinitely closer the moment his target dared to move, Seonghwa’s patience snapping. 

“Where are they?” 

The man kneeling on the ground only raised an eyebrow at him while whipping the blood from his lips, around his eye already forming a purple bruise. Seonghwa had gotten him good- but not good enough yet.

“Why should I tell you?” The other smirks when Seonghwa’s eyes harden more, the strong grip on the gun making his hand shake slightly. 

“I’m not repeating myself thrice. Where are they.” 

The man really had the nerve to press himself against Seonghwa’s clock with challenging eyes, a spark in them Seonghwa wanted to blow away. The need to make this man suffer almost overwhelmed him. To blow his head away and let his little friends scrape him off of the ground. 

“Who knows? You know, it’s so much fun doing experiments on humans-”

Seonghwa didn’t spare him another glance when the body fell backwards, hole between his eyes and blood splattered against the ground, on his clothes, the hole burst open. It was a sight he had seen too often to be bothered by it. This time, however, he was beyond angry, he was furious and whoever was standing in his way would go feel his wrath. He had no time to play silly games. 

“Any update?” Seonghwa holds his in-ear piece while he speaks, hearing the short static noise before a voice answers him. 

“No reinforcements spotted yet. No spaceships close to landing. They must have worked alone.” Mingi informs him. The skilled hacker and technician overviewing their rescue mission. “Hyung, one of the live signals just vanished close to yours, what happened.” 

“Bullets are fine things.” Seonghwa hums when he steps over the body and looks around, trying to see if he could spot any hint, just the tiniest bit of evidence that their missing crew members where here. “He talked about some human experiments-” 

“So you really killed our only living source?” Another voice butted in. Hongjoong. 

“They are here.” 

“Let me guess, because you can feel it?” This time it was San. Seonghwa touched his hologram glasses, seeing the dot of the meceneray at the entrance, waiting if anybody tried to escape. If anyone could make quick kills it was San. 

“I can, yes. I just know.” 

Because Seonghwa was sure. While he had grown up with Yunho at his side and was sure there was some kind of connection between them, had Seonghwa adopted Yeosang the moment the shy boy had set a foot on their ship, on their Atiny. The poor boy who had gone through similar things before. 

He would get them back. His family. 

“Hyung.” 

Wooyoung. He saw his dot moving. The green blinking rapidly in front of his eyes. 

“Found something?” He asks while he walks up to the door, looking into the corridor to make sure there was no one his radar hadn’t picked up. 

“Heard four of those bastards saying something about experiments-” Seonghwa lets out a breathless laughter, hearing very well how close to snapping the younger man was, can relate to the feeling of hearing such words. Just that Wooyoung’s feelings surpassed his own. “I swear if I get my hands on them there won’t be a morning for them.” 

“I already killed my target, I’m on my way to you now.” Seonghwa says, checking the rooms he walks by. The dusty old industry building humans had left behind on earth after they had fled into space already crumbling under every step he took. 

“If they hurt them-” There is a dramatic pause. Seonghwa is almost sure he can picture the thoughts running through the younger man’s head. “If they killed  _ him  _ I’m going to blow this entire planet up and myself with it.” 

Yeah, Seonghwa felt similar. Just that they still had a family waiting in their space ship and he wouldn’t let Wooyoung end himself here. 

“Wooyoungie don’t say that.” San’s voice was back into the conversation, sounding rather distressed, even more now. 

“We both know you would do the same, don’t deny it.” Wooyoung’s voice was sharp and even Seonghwa felt taken back by the exchange of words. This was surely not something the rest of Ateez was meant to hear. 

“As your freaking soulmate I tell you to better come back in one piece no matter what.” 

The ‘ _ I can’t lose you both _ ’ lost in the conversation. As soon as Yunho and Yeosang were saved the three of them needed to talk that out, hopefully without involving everyone.

“Yeah.” Wooyoung only breathes back. Seonghwa feels sorry for him. 

A movement in the corner of his eyes makes him halt, hand slipping down from his ear onto his clock, before moving to the deagle he has on the other side just behind the knife he kept for safety reasons. 

There, not far from him, was a woman with black hair high up in a pony tail staring directly at him, her expression completely even, no hint of fear or surprise. 

A robot. One of those ai robots which roamed the universe and fought to be recognized as an own species. 

She must have been the one who kidnapped Yunho and Yeosang in the first place, who else would be strong enough to carry to grown man away from a crowd of people without problem after knocking them out. Back then he had only seen a swaying black pony tail but now being confronted with her, he knew he had found who he had searched for. Who should feel his wrath. 

No one played with his family. No one. 

Hand back on his in-ear Seonghwa whispers:

“I found her, the one who got them.” 

He hears how Mingi gives something through but he doesn’t listen, instead aims with his clock, the robot not even flinching. When her voice echoes back from the old worn down walls he can’t help but shudder at how real it sounded. Sure, he had encountered a fair share of those before but this one seemed to top them all.

“I thought you would come faster.” Her voice sounded borderlining mockery and cockiness, a smirk appearing on her lips after she had analysed and recognized Seonghwa. “You humans should think and act faster, or else your beloved people suffer great damages.” 

Seonghwa hears the multiple gasps in their communication line. It made his blood boil in fury. At the same time he knew he couldn’t hurt a robot no matter how much he tried, Wooyoung was the one with a electric gun and specialized bullets, yet Seonghwa was the one standing in front of her. Her mockery made him want to smash her into pieces. 

“Why did you do that?” Seonghwa asks instead, voice spitting venom. 

“Why? Because I wanted to see how the oh almighty space pirates Ateez would react if I did that.” The robot has the audacity to chuckle when Seonghwa furrows his brows in anger, finger on the trigger. “Human emotions are so interesting to study-”

He shot at her even though he knew it wouldn’t do any damage. The robot just smiled at his attempt and took the bullet out of her chest, letting it fall to the ground. Seonghwa was about to ask her more when Hongjoong’s voice filtered through-

“Seonghwa, Wooyoung needs your back-up while San handles the ones running past the east entrance and Jongho the ones at the west. Hurry.” 

“Hongjoong she-” 

“I know, I don’t like it either but we can’t lose them just because you stayed and talked idly to a damn robot.” 

“He’s right, you know.” The ai robot chuckled, twirling her hair. “But don’t you worry we will see each other again, maybe you can get your revenge then. That must be such a good feeling.”

He hates it. They way she just turns around and leaves like that. Leaves as if she hadn’t tried to use Seonghwa’s family for sickening experiments because she wanted to  _ study  _ human emotions, because she thought this was the only way to get what she wanted- Only for this sickening reason she went and harmed the ones Seonghwa loved, and he swore himself in that moment that one day he would get his revenge, have the robot on her knees and make her feel all of those dreadful emotions she so desperately wanted to experience. 

One day. 

For now he gulped down his intense anger and ran in the opposite direction, pulling up the hologram and following the path Mingi immediately uploaded for him, his voice directing him at the same time. 

He heard how San and Jongho gave updates about how many they had taken out, making sure that all the lives they had previously counted where taken care of. 

Seonghwa sprinted down the hallways, dodging falling stones and long iron pipes, scaring mice when he rounded the corner, never letting go of the clock in his hand. The irony of being on earth as a human even though they had left the place hundred years ago, the irony that a damned robot was the one who had forced them to come back to a forsaken planet only outcasts used at this point. Even though Ateez were considered as outcasts ever since they got branded as space pirates.

The blinking dots came closer and Seonghwa saw next to the three dots four more. All dots still blinking rapidly. But who knew for how long. 

The moment he came close enough to be heard he began to walk carefully, not making any sounds, the special shoes Mingi had invented lulling all of the sounds. Once he was close enough Seonghwa pressed himself against the wall next to the door, listening to the conversation taking place in the room. 

“Just give up boy and given them back to us, there is no one coming to save you.” 

“Jokes on you I’m not mad enough to come here on my own.” Wooyoung bites back but his voice is shakey. 

“So where are they then?” When Wooyoung doesn’t answer one of the man clicks their tongue, seemingly annoyed. “Move so we can make it quick.”

“Agreed, let’s make this quick.” 

Seonghwa says when he steps around, aiming and firing two bullets, directly hitting the one standing closest who collapses and the three behind him scatter in surprise. Not on Seonghwa’s watch. One more calculated shot and another falls with his brains splatted across the wall. 

Wooyoung, who had apparently kneeled on the right, shot once, twice too and hit the third one. Though he lowered his gun quickly, cradling a body in his arms. 

Seonghwa pretended he didn’t saw it, couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him just yet, and walked over to where he had seen the last one vanish behind a crate. The man was indeed behind it, shaking hands holding a gun against his heavy moving chest and when he noticed Seonghwa tried to shoot him but Seonghwa was quicker, had shot into the man’s hands with his clock. A pained cry echoed back from the walls when the man began to scream in agony, blood streaming out of the open wound. 

For a moment he watches the man curling into himself, enjoying the way tears streamed down his face, how wet sobs met his ears before he placed the gun against his enemies head, hearing how he began to beg for his life-

And shot him. 

Disgusted at the scenery he turned away, putting his clock away when he walked over to his crewmates. 

Yunho seemed fairly healthy despite his visible skin looking bruised up and a cut adoring his cheek. Yeosang on the other hand-

Seonghwa slammed his fist on the ground when he saw the pained expression on Wooyoung’s face, the pure fear making his heart squeeze-

“He’s breathing.” Mingi’s voice filters through the in-ear and Seonghwa nods even though the other obviously can’t see him. “San and Jongho are on the way to you, captain prepares the start. Hurry, there is not much time.” 

Seonghwa knows that, hears it, the way Yeosang’s breath is laboured, setting out every once in a while, pained whimpers coming from him- and Wooyoung looked broken, so so broken. Yunho looks at him, a small but pained smile on his lips and Seonghwa knows what he wants to say, but he shakes his head. 

Yunho wasn’t at fault here. No one was. Only the damned robot. 

“Can you stand?” Seonghwa kneels next to Yunho, examining him. 

“Yeah, probably.” 

He helps him up nonetheless, holding and steadying him. Wooyoung on the other hand can’t with Yeosang in his arms, refusing to listen when Seonghwa tells him to pick the man up. Thankfully Jongho arrives first and takes the matter into his own hands, gently scooping up the close to fainting man despite Wooyoung’s protest, walking out of the room with Mingi’s guidance. San just arrived the moment when Jongho passed him at the door and his eyes are widened before they land on the rest of them, a dark expression flashing over his face. 

San, who seemed to be just as heartbroken, pulled Wooyoung up, squishing his cheeks to make him listen.

“You can burn down the place when we are gone, not now for fucks sake. If we die here because of you and Yeosang stays alive, what do you think how he would feel!” 

Seonghwa hadn’t even seen the way Wooyoung had played with the lighter, the dangerous eyes of a pyromaniac staring back at San. 

“He’s right.” Yunho coughs and they all look to him. “Let’s get out of here and burn it down afterwards.” 

Wooyoung doesn’t need to be said twice. He pulls himself out of San’s grasp before he runs after Jongho. San sighs, longingly looking after him before he comes over, helping Seonghwa with getting Yunho out of the building. Apparently the giant had been hurt more severely as he had thought, his right foot not touching the ground or else he panted in pain. 

They passed Wooyoung at the entrance to the building and Seonghwa only looked back when they had safely maneuvered Yunho to the medbay, onto a bed next to Yeosang, before he came back to the scenery of a burning building. How Wooyoung had get a building to burn where nothing was left to burn was beyond him, yet he could imagine him using some of their fuel, and if Jongho’s smirk was enough to go by, that was what happened- 

The fire was gigantic. For a moment he was afraid Wooyoung could walk into the conflagration. Thankfully he didn’t. 

Though the moment Mingi said everyone was back on ship, none of them saw Wooyoung for the entire rest of their departure, all of them knowing where he was most likely at this moment. 

Seonghwa had slid back into his pilot seat when Hongjoong had come up to him, their space ship already gaining height. 

“We got them back.” Hongjoong’s voice was soft underneath the sounds of the cockpit, so unlike him, but Seonghwa heard him, had always and will forever. 

“I told you we would.” 

The blood was still thrumming through his veins, boiling whenever the image of his  _ family  _ looking so broken flashed in front of his eyes, the way none of their crewmates could ever be replaced. If they felt pain, so did Seonghwa. 

He felt Hongjoong’s mustering gaze on him, his presence trying to calm Seonghwa down even though they both knew that Hongjoong was equally as worked up. Just that he had to keep his cool as the captain, that he had to be the calm and steady stone inside of a storm. 

A gentle hand brushed over his cheek and for a short second did Seonghwa want to give in into the touch, however, he had to fly them out and far away from this dying planet, hopefully never returning, and Hongjoong wasn’t exactly helping in this regard even though he was thankful for the gesture. 

“You had some blood there.” 

A kiss is planted against his cheek and Seonghwa cringes internally at the knowledge of Hongjoong kissing his dirtied skin. 

“You got them back Seonghwa, that’s all that matters at the moment.” Hongjoong whispers, fully aware that both San and Jongho were close by and checking the holograms, if anyone was coming after them, speaking with Mingi about where the closest location was to buy more medicine to treat their two wounded crewmates. “I’m as mad as you are about this robot getting away but we will find her and make her pay one day, I promise you.” 

“No one hurts our family.” 

“Right.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wooyoung stood in front of the medbay for long time, hand hovering over the doorknob, shaking strongly. He hated this feeling. 

But he was so afraid to go inside and see it for himself. To see it again. To face the truth. 

The truth that he had almost lost someone who was way too precious for him, someone who he hadn’t told his feelings yet, the only person he had ever felt so much for. 

Yeosang had almost slipped out of his fingers and that scared Wooyoung. 

How could he possibly live without the other’s sassy remarks, gentle signs of affection, pure heart and soul- how could  _ anyone  _ live without Yeosang in their lives? Wooyoung couldn’t even imagine, didn’t want to imagine. 

In the end it hurt stepping inside, and it hurt even more when he saw Yunho sitting up in his bed, informing him that Jongho had come by earlier and treated Yeosang, their actual doctor sleeping now. And it broke Wooyoung’s heart sitting down at his bed, holding his hand. Feeling how weak the other’s body was. 

Wooyoung sat there and lost himself in the time passing. 

He did see that Mingi came around eventually, checking on Yeosang before he talked with Yunho in hushed voices, hands holding onto each other but Wooyoung tried to ignore it, to give them the privacy they deserved. Mingi must have been equally as shaken up. 

As time passed, Mingi had vanished and Yunho had fallen asleep in his bed. It was quite. 

Just when Wooyoung was on the verge to falling asleep as well did the fingers in his hand move slightly, it could have been his imagination but Wooyoung was wide awake afterwards. He stared at their intertwined hands, not wanting to miss a single thing but missed the most important part anyways, only snapped his eyes up at Yeosang when said one rasped out his name. 

“Hey-” Wooyoung tried to sound happy, reassuring but all that bubbled out got drowned in the thick tears rolling down his cheeks, broken sobs following closely. 

“It’s- it’s okay.” Yeosang’s voice was raspy, filled with pain. And it still sounded like he was comforting Wooyoung even though he had been the one getting hurt. 

“It’s not-”

“Wooy-Wooyung-”

“Don’t tell me it’s okay when  _ I  _ almost lost you!” 

He fully ends up crying. Hunched over Yeosang who’s hand lays on top of his head. While he cried bitter tears, full of regret and hatred, of fear and love, he swore himself to kill that robot with his own two hands, to spread her parts all over the universe until nothing of her would be left. The robot didn’t deserve it better. 

“You didn’t lost me.” Yeosang had whispered at some point, his voice soft even though Wooyoung heard it crack. “I’m not going- not going anywhere any time soon.” 

And Wooyoung would make sure it stayed this way. This wouldn’t happen a second time. 

“Not that I let you.” He squeaked wet and broken, heart squeezing painfully. “We promised to stay together.” 

Yeosang chuckled at his desperate words, pain laced it nonetheless, yet still agreeing with Wooyoung. He wasn’t ready to let go that easily. 

Not now, and not any time soon. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe interested in a series or a continuation of this story line? It got my mind fuelled!! Tell me what you think! Would appreciate feedback ~
> 
> Here are my[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs) please don't feel shy to talk with me :)


End file.
